


Joyful Bones: A Christmas Story

by blancanieve



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/pseuds/blancanieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an away mission, Jim is taken prisoner on a planet of telepathic beings; things change for him and Bones when he returns to his ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joyful Bones: A Christmas Story

**Joyful Bones**

**Chapter 1**

**"You have me.**

**Until every last star in the galaxy dies.**

**You have me."**

**Amie Kaufman**

Dr. Leonard McCoy, Doctor Extraordinaire, Chief Medical Officer of the Terran Flag Ship,  _Enterprise_ , beloved father of Joanna McCoy, best friend of Captain James T. Kirk, and main caregiver to a shipload of baby faced crew, paced his small office like a sehlat in a cage. He was ready, no, he was more than ready, to kill one inscrutable, impassive, blank faced, green blooded Vulcan.

It had been six days. Six very long days since their idiot Captain and his First Officer had gone down to Janus Prime to negotiate with the planetary government for some little known valuable mineral which Star Fleet wanted and which apparently they had plenty of on their God forsaken rock of a planet. It was supposed to be an easy, uneventful, mutually beneficial treaty, or so Jim and Spock had anticipated. However, knowing their Captain, (as they all did), they should've known it wouldn't turn out that way. Not that the Janusians were hostile. No, no indeed, nothing so simple as that. On the contrary, they were hospitable to the extreme, damn it! They liked Captain Kirk, nay, they adored Captain Kirk! They adored him so much, that they told Jim and Spock that they weren't letting the Captain return to the _Enterprise,_ that theCaptain had to stay with them forever. Something about his mind and soul being highly compatible with theirs, that he was destined to become one of them, to stay with them in order to enrich the Janusians' souls and minds. The Janusians were, like Spock, touch telepaths, but their abilities were much stronger. Their planet, (chock full of that damned mineral) enhanced their touch telepathy abilities. They had touched Jim, who as Bones well knew, was psi null, and had declared him 'ethole' or one of their own.

In vain did Spock and Jim talk, explain, cajole, discuss, threaten. Trying to get them to agree that Jim had to return to the _Enterprise_ , had been futile. Jim had been unusually patient, not wanting to start a diplomatic shitstorm about the treaty since he was very aware that some of the Starfleet Admirals were just waiting for him to screw up this mission. He told Spock to return to the _Enterprise_  and talk to Starfleet about the situation. After a fruitless discussion with the Admiralty, Spock had gone back down to the planet, then he'd come back from the planet, and now, with Starfleet's permission, he was down there again. Even Spock's seemingly limitless patience was strained. Mineral rights or no, the _Enterprise_ needed its Captain back and they would either return him, or there would be WORDS, _God dammed big words_ , McCoy thought, and he hoped, backed by phasers and photon torpedoes. The only ray of sunshine to this debacle was that Jim was fine. The Janusians were treating him like royalty, Spock reported to McCoy with ill concealed disgust and exasperation. Jim had also sent McCoy a message. "Tell Bones I'm doing fine, Spock, not to worry about me. I know he's furious and worried and spitting nails about now."

Spock had also reported after his second visit, that Jim was getting frustrated and was now more than ready to do something rash. Bones was also at the point of doing something rash. The thought of Jim being held down there, against his will, not being able to come back to his ship and Starfleet dragging their feet and letting it happen just for some idiotic mineral was unendurable.

 _Get a grip, McCoy_ , he chided himself. Starfleet won't let one of its most valuable assets stay kidnapped. He was fully aware that his thinking was bordering on the irrational, if not the totally crazed. Since Jim's death in the warp core, McCoy was always on the thin edge of a razor regarding Jim's well being and safety. McCoy still suffered from periodic terrible nightmares about opening that body bag. That had been the worst day of his life, and in his heart he knew that he'd probably never completely get over it. He had continued to take his anti-anxiety meds every day until recently, when he'd finally felt more able to cope with the memories. He'd duly reported this to Spock, who as head of the Science Department and his immediate supervisor, had to monitor the intake of any drugs taken regularly by any crewmember. Back when Jim was recovering, he'd made Spock promise he wouldn't share that information with Jim, that it was confidential medical information and it would cause additional stress and worry for Jim which he certainly didn't need as he recovered from his own PTSD. So Jim knew none of this, and McCoy went to great lengths to see that he never would.

After Khan and Jim's long recovery and now, on their five year mission, McCoy made it a point never to be too far apart from Jim. In spite of their heavy and constant responsibilities as Captain and CMO, Jim and Bones spent almost all their free time together. They were as available, supportive and causally affectionate with each other as they'd always been. That hadn't changed since their first days at the Academy. Aside from Jim's occasional dalliances on shore leave which never lasted very long, the two of them spent almost all their free time together. These six days apart had been hell for McCoy.

McCoy sighed. Long ago, he'd admitted to himself, that he was in love with the blond idiot. However, since there had never been any sign from Jim that he reciprocated McCoy's feelings at all, Leonard did his best to ignore and sublimate those feelings to 'best friend' mode as much as possible. After Khan, it had gotten much more difficult to hide his feelings, but mostly Leonard was successful, unless he was very worried or stressed like he was now.

"I'm gettin' grey and old before my time," he muttered to himself, pacing up and down waiting for Spock to come back from his third visit. He sighed again. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Jim had spent many hours planning a Christmas Eve celebration for the crew. He called it The Enterprise Winter Festival, in deference to whatever winter holiday his crew celebrated. Some beings on the ship didn't celebrate Christmas, but everyone knew what it really was, and since no one was required to attend, everyone wanted to.

The main rec room was decorated with an abundance of gold and silver tinsel, a huge decorated tree, large wreaths, green garlands, and silver, red, and gold lights strewn over every surface. There had been a Secret Santa gift exchange among those who wanted to participate, and that had resulted in many presents under the tree. The chef and his crew were preparing all sorts of delectable foods and desserts. Jim had been almost giddy with happiness at celebrating this first Christmas of their 5 year mission on board his ship. It hurt McCoy to think Jim might miss it.

Now he was pacing and waiting for Spock to come back from his visit. He looked up as his office door hissed. It was Spock.

"Well?" McCoy rasped, his stomach lurching.

"The Janusians will not see reason, Dr. McCoy. I did my best, but to no avail. It is now out of my hands."

"Out of your hands? What do you mean out of your hands? What the hell, Spock! We cain't just leave Jim down there? We gotta' get him back! Open fire on the bastards! What were you thinkin' leaving him there?" McCoy's drawl was prominent in his distress and he pulled at his dark hair in frustration until it stuck out all over his head.

Spock looked unperturbed. "Compose yourself, Dr. McCoy. Your agitation will serve no purpose. I realize that your feelings for the Captain are deep and profound, but your conduct is neither appropriate nor seemly in an officer of the line. Rest assured we will get him back. The _Enterprise_ will not fly without her Captain. Now then," Spock said composedly, "the information I am trying to impart to you, is that the answer now lies in the more than capable hands of the Captain. I am sure we will hear something very shortly."

McCoy gave him a furious look. He was well aware that the senior bridge crew knew about his feelings for Jim. Hell, probably the whole god damned ship knew! Everyone knew except for the oblivious blond idiot, who seemed not to have a damn clue. McCoy had seen the crew's knowing looks when he and Jim were together. The  looks of pity and compassion sometimes directed at him when there was gossip about Jim's sexual exploits on shore leave, gossip which Leonard knew was wildly exaggerated. But at this point in time, he didn't much care what Spock or anyone else thought, all he cared about was that Jim come home.

Spock's comm beeped. "Mr. Spock," It was Scotty's jubilant voice. "If you and Dr. McCoy would come to the transporter room, we have an incoming Captain."

McCoy looked wild eyed at Spock's smug face, then took off, almost running to the transporter room. The doors opened and he skidded to a halt just as the gold shirted image started to materialize. Jim grinned at them and tossed the tiny communicator to Scotty. "Thanks, Scotty, good work! It did the trick."

"Aye, Captain, I thought it might. Good to have you back, Sir."

Jim turned to McCoy. "Bones?" He grinned, his face alight. Then his grin faded in concern as he looked at McCoy. The doctor had gone deathly pale and was swaying on his feet. "Bones, what's wrong? Bones! Are you all right?" He sprang toward the doctor and put his arms around McCoy's shaking shoulders, keeping him firmly on his feet. "Bones, look at me! Bones, I'm fine!”

"Dammit, Jim! Jim...I...I...." His voice trailed off and stopped. "Don't," he whispered. McCoy placed an unsteady hand on Jim's chest to stop him from moving closer. He could feel the heat radiating from the long, lean body under his hand. Jim didn't stop. He stepped even closer and took McCoy's icy hand in his own warm one, then pulled McCoy into his arms cradling his head in the crook of one arm in comfort. "Shhh, it's okay, Bones. It's okay. I'm here now." He could feel the doctor shivering; a reaction from the sudden release of 6 days and nights of unbearable tension.

"You were gone six days, Jim," McCoy rasped into the golden shoulder. "I didn't know if they'd ever let you go, if you were ever coming back. I didn't know what to think, what to do." _You were away from me, out of my reach, without me there to take care of you._ McCoy could feel Jim's steady heartbeat, the warm, strong arms gentle around him. He took a deep breath, his body relaxing for the first time since Jim was taken and let himself just bask in the moment. His eyes were still closed when he realized Jim's arms were tight around him, and he twitched in alarm. This was dangerous, his traitorous body was enjoying this physical closeness way too much and he was suddenly very aware of the watching Spock and Scotty.

He moved to pull back, but Jim just held on tighter. "I missed you, Bones; I missed you so much," he whispered into Leonard's ear. "All I could think of was how you were worrying about me, probably freaking out. I'm so sorry, Bones."

"Not your fault, those crazy stupid Janusians." He sighed. "I missed you too, Jimmy." He did pull back a little to look into the azure blue eyes. "I was real worried about you," he muttered, ducking his head, embarrassed at his emotional display and lack of control.

Jim leaned back, not letting McCoy go; taking in the dark purple bruises under the doctor's hazel eyes and the bird's nest that had replaced Bones' usually shiny, meticulously combed dark hair. His blue eyes softened and he gave Bones a sweet, radiant smile. "I know you were, but they treated me well, they just didn't want me to leave their planet. Scotty came up with the idea, he miniaturized the comm, and Spock slipped it to me during his last visit. They took my other one away. Scotty honed in on my bio signals and that was that."

McCoy did draw back then to check him over visually, but kept a tight hand on the gold sleeve. Jim looked tired and worn, but his cornflower blue eyes were shining, bright with some undefined joy.

He pulled McCoy in for a final, tight hug, and said, "I think I'm gonna go take a shower and a nap. I haven't slept much for six days and I'm tired. I'm just glad to get back here in time for our Christmas celebration. I would've hated to miss the party."

"I need to check you over, first, Jim," McCoy said, "You know the drill; if you've been off planet for an away mission, first thing the CMO has to do is check the Captain over, then everyone else. Spock too, although it'll be the third time for him. You can wait just a few minutes for your shower and nap. You look very tired so depending on your bio readings, I might pull you off duty for a shift."

He held his hand up, to forestall any complaints from Jim. "You look okay, so maybe it won't be necessary. Come on let's get it over with. You're off duty until I say so, okay? You too, Spock," he told the Vulcan."

"Yeah, okay, Bones." Jim patted the blue sleeve affectionately, smiled wearily, but sweetly at him, and they headed to the Med Bay. Jim threw one last look at his silent, smiling CE. "Thanks again, Scotty."

”‘Twas my pleasure, Captain.”

McCoy did a thorough check on both men, and declared that they were fine. He let Spock go back to the bridge, but he sent Jim to shower and rest. "You're off duty just until Alpha shift tomorrow, Captain. Take a good long nap."

"You want to meet me for dinner, Bones? It'll be nice to have some time together and to see the crew again in the mess." Jim looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there, comm me when you're ready to eat. It'll be real good for the crew to see you're back, looking healthy and eating well." _It'll be real good for me too._ McCoy watched Jim leave the Med Bay, his steps as sure and lively as always. When the door closed behind him, McCoy allowed himself to collapse in his desk chair. He put his face in his hands and noted dispassionately that his hands still had a slight tremor. He needed to pull himself together. Jim was back, safe and sound. McCoy sighed and pulled out his anti-anxiety hypo, injected himself with a dose and logged it in. Since Jim's kidnapping six days ago, he'd gone back to taking a daily dose for his PTSD relapse. Now, he asked himself, how much longer he could go on like this, being so emotionally compromised. If he couldn't control his feelings, he'd have to leave the ship, ask for a transfer. Too many other people besides Jim depended on him, and he had to be able to do his job objectively and dispassionately, or what good was he as a CMO?


	2. Joyful Bones: A Christmas Story

**Joyful Bones**

**Chapter 2**

**"I am the man who loves you."**

**Song by Wilco**

Chapel came into his office and stood at the door, her sharp blue eyes taking in his appearance.

"Leonard, you need to get some rest. Why don't you go into one of the private rooms and take a nap. I'll wake you if anyone comes in with a serious issue. You look beat," she told him, her face sympathetic.

McCoy stood, stretched his tall, lean body, and yawned. He looked at Christine's implacable face and nodded slowly. "Good idea, Christine. I haven't slept much since Jim left," he sighed. "I'm certainly not much use to any patients the way I feel right now."

"Exactly," Christine said. "Go on now, lie down, engage the privacy windows and darken the room. You'll be out like a light in no time. I'll be here until shift ends anyway, and things have been quiet all shift, so you just rest."

Three hours later, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Leonard, wake up now. Our shift is almost over. You had a good long nap."

McCoy opened his eyes and peered up at her, momentarily disoriented.

"Lights, 50 percent," Christine said, smiling down at him. "Feel better?" she asked.

McCoy took stock of himself and sat up slowly. "I do," he answered in surprise. "Guess I was more tired than I realized. Thanks, Christine."

"You're welcome," she told him. "Why don't you go back to your quarters, use some of your water rations and take a good hot shower, shave, and change. You'll feel a lot more alert and you'll look a lot better too," she smiled.

McCoy brushed a hand across his stubble and hair. "Yeah, I will," McCoy said, looking at his chronometer. "I promised Jim I'd meet him for dinner at the mess, and I am kinda' hungry."

After a hot shower, a shave, and a change of clothes, McCoy felt a thousand times better. He took the lift to the mess, picked up his food, and looked around. Jim was already there waiting for him at their usual table. Leonard sat down in the chair across from Jim and noticed the crew looking over at their Captain, smiling. It was obvious they were relieved to see him back safe and sound. The mess had also been decorated for Christmas. Not as much as the main rec room, but there was plenty of evidence of Christmas cheer. McCoy looked at Jim, seeing the happy look in the beautiful blue eyes. Jim's drive to celebrate Christmas went back to their Academy days. At first McCoy had absolutely refused to celebrate the holidays, but Jim, being Jim, had worn him down. From their first year, their holiday celebrations had taken place in their dorm room after Leonard's shift on Christmas Eve and it had been very low key compared to this. Jim had put up a small tree with home made ornaments. They'd exchanged gifts and had a makeshift Christmas dinner thanks to take out and to Leonard's mom who'd sent them care packages. Leonard always made it a point to go home after Christmas to see Joanna and his Ma, always dragging Jim with him, but he steadfastly refused to go home before Christmas Day. He was not willing to miss their annual Christmas Eve celebration and disappoint Jim.

Now he was trapped on this boat, out in the black, millions of light-years away from Georgia, and with hundreds of homesick, very young men and women, most of them trying to compensate for missing family festivities. Every department, including his own Medical, was having some sort of holiday party. Spock had done some shift magic so there was a ship-wide shift shuffle for the 25th so everybody could go to their department party. McCoy sighed. The day after Christmas the Med Bay would be filled with hangovers, paper cuts, burned fingers and tongues from eating too hot foods. There would also be some bumps and bruises from the occasional sex related bedroom injury, which always tickled McCoy. He also had to watch Jim like a hawk to make sure he didn't accidentally eat something that he was allergic to, as he was likely to do, being tempted by all the delicious baked goods passed around on the ship.

"Hey, Bones," Jim looked up from his meal and checked him over carefully. "You look better, a hell of a lot more rested. Sit," he said.

"Yeah, I had a long nap. Chapel insisted," McCoy said, sitting down across from Jim. "Guess she thought I needed it. You look better too, Jim. You slept?"

"Yep, I did, doctors orders you know," he grinned at Leonard. "Slept a couple of hours."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Miracle you listened to your doctor."

"I always listen, Bonsey. I just don't always do what you want me to do. Hey, are we still on for our annual Christmas Eve dinner?" Jim looked at him with wide, hopeful blue eyes. "Hope you don't mind that it'll have to be after our crew Christmas  party."

" ‘Course we're still on, I wouldn't miss it and I don't mind what time. It's our tradition...and this year it's even more important 'cause it's our first Christmas on board the ship."

"Good. I'll order our dinner from the chef," Jim said. "By the way, I put myself on duty on Christmas Day for a couple of hours each shift, so everyone can attend their department party."

Leonard's eyes softened as he looked at Jim. Trust Jim to find a way to make his bridge crew happy. "I'm working Christmas Day myself. That way the Med Bay staff can have some time off for the department party." Bones bent his head to stab at a piece of lettuce and missed the tender glance Jim gave him. Bones might be all prickles and grumps on the outside, but he was marsh mellow soft on the inside. His staff knew it, and that's why they all adored him.

They finished dinner and McCoy walked with Jim back to his quarters. "I want you to have an early night, Jim. No staying up to do reports, okay? You need the extra rest and tomorrow's a big day."

"Yeah, okay, Bones. If you promise to do the same," Jim told him.

"It's a deal, go on now, Jimmy. I'll see you tomorrow" He drew in a deep, thankful breath. "It's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back, goodnight, Bones. See you in the morning." The bright blue eyes assessed him carefully. "I want you to get some rest too. You still look tired."

"I will, Jim." McCoy stood still and looked longingly at Jim's closed door, then walked slowly back to his quarters and threw off his uniform. Clad only in his black briefs and undershirt, he opened his comm terminal and found a vid from Joanna. He and Jim had sent off her gifts several weeks ago to be sure the gifts would get there in time. He was pleased that her response had come already. He decided to wait until tomorrow so Jim and he could view it together. Joanna and Jim adored each other; they were the best of buds, as Jim always told his little girl. He decided against a night cap. His anti-anxiety meds and alcohol didn't mix very well. He wondered if Jim had noticed how little alcohol McCoy had been consuming since his death in the warp core. Jim too, drank a lot less. Alcohol was a depressant, and McCoy and Jim, as well as the other members of the crew who were dealing with PTSD in the after math of Khan, knew to avoid depressants as much as possible.

* * *

The ship was humming with excitement as Alpha shift started. Bones went to the bridge to give Jim his usual mid-morning report and saw that the bridge crew was happy and content once more. Their Captain was back in his command chair where he belonged.

 "Morning, Bones." Jim gave him his sunniest smile. "How are you this fine morning? Happy Christmas Eve day, Doctor McCoy."

"Same to you, Captain." Bones stepped down until he was level with Jim and facing him. "Got your gift all wrapped up last night, and we have a comm waiting for us from Joanna. Guess she got our gifts." He spoke softly for Jim's ears only.

Jim beamed. "I can't wait to hear what she says! I've ordered our Christmas Eve dinner, and I've had your gift wrapped for days and days!" He smirked at McCoy.

"Showin' off, is unbecomin' in a Captain, Jim." Bones growled, frowning at him.

Jim reached over and smoothed out the frowny furrow in Bones' forehead with one long finger. His touch was warm and gentle and McCoy almost closed his eyes in response. "No grumbling allowed on Christmas Eve, Doctor McCoy, and that's an order," Jim told him, grinning.

"Yes, well, if you're gonna' take away all my fun, might as well get back to work. See you later, Jim." His long stride took him quickly to the lift, before he could do something embarrassing.

Alpha shift crawled to an end, and everyone off shift went to their cabins to put on their finery for the Christmas Eve party. The Captain had decreed it a dress up event, so the crew went all out. McCoy put on his dark slacks, loden green dress shirt, and charcoal grey sports coat. He decided against a tie since he hated the things. He walked into the main Rec Room and stopped at the door. Everything looked fantastic! There were people eating, talking, dancing, all dressed in their best holiday attire. Even Keenser, standing by Scotty like he always did, had on a mini black suit and white shirt. McCoy stared at him bemusedly, shook his head, and headed for the table with the punch and eggnog. He sniffed at both, real alcohol! Glory Halleluiah! He would indulge in just one glass, so eggnog it would be. He waved genially at Spock and Uhura, both in formal attire. Uhura looking gorgeous in a red off the shoulder gown, and Spock in a tunic shot with gold thread over dark brown pants.

He glanced at the door just in time to see Jim come in. Jim was always gorgeous no matter what he wore, command gold included, but tonight he looked absolutely amazing. He had on a dark blue suit, with a periwinkle shirt open at the collar, and a periwinkle hanky stuffed into his suit pocket. Many admiring eyes in the rec room turned his way, as he stood at the door. McCoy swallowed hard. _Get a grip, McCoy,_ he told himself, taking a big gulp of the egg nog. Jim seemed oblivious of the admiring glances as he looked around. McCoy knew exactly when Jim's blue eyes found him. He caught McCoy's glance and made his way over to him like a heat seeking missile who had found its target. He didn't stop or veer from his direct path to Leonard and people parted to make way for him. He came and stood in front of the doctor.

"Bones."

"Jim."

"What do you think?" Jim asked, flicking a hand to the room at large.

"It's great, Jim. You did good, kid. Every one is having a hell of a time!" His eyes feasted on the sight of Jim, on his strength and goodness, his loyalty and love for his crew.

"Thanks." Jim, smiled hugely, and gestured to him. "This our first Christmas on board the ship as a crew, and I just wanted to make it special, to remind them that they're part of something very special, that in our own way, we're a family even if we are very far from home."

McCoy felt tightness in his chest. That was so like Jim. First and always thinking of the welfare of his crew. He took his responsibility as the Captain of his very young crew very seriously.

"By the way," Jim said, "you look fantastic!" McCoy's long legs, trim waist, broad shoulders, and strong arms were perfectly showcased by the green shirt, dress pants and sports coat. Jim's smile suddenly disappeared and his blue gaze turned heated as he looked him up and down. His eyes flickered to Leonard's lips. Jim licked his own and McCoy suddenly realized that Jim was also nervous.

McCoy swallowed hard. "Jim. You look fantastic too." _Inane, stupid and inane, McCoy. Pull yourself together._

"Would you like to dance?"

"Dance?" McCoy's voice came out half an octave higher than normal.

Jim nodded. "Dance. With. Me. On the dance floor." He stood there waiting patiently for McCoy to respond.

"Do you even know how to dance, Jim?" McCoy asked, then mentally kicked himself. Again with the stupid! He was starting to sweat with nerves and he felt hot and cold all at the same time.

Jim grinned, and that somehow broke the tension between them. "I'll give it my best shot, Bones. So is that a yes?"

"It's definitely a yes," McCoy licked his dry lips and smiled into the azure blue eyes which suddenly turned feral as they looked back into his own.

"Good," Jim said, "but don't try to lead. I know you Southern boys took years of dancing lessons so you could escort all those beautiful Southern belles, but I'm not one of them."

He took Leopard's cold hand into his own warm one, pulled him to the dance floor, put his arms around him, drew him close, and they started to dance. McCoy moved his hands down to rest on Jim's hips and he heard the slight hitch in Jim's breathing.

"Jim...." McCoy felt a wave of warmth and arousal hit him. He could feel the heat coming off of Jim as he pulled McCoy's body closer to him. McCoy tried to draw back slightly. He heard Jim hiss in his ear. "Don't you dare, Bones McCoy! I've been waiting for this the whole damn day, and you're not going to ruin it because you're scared. So just settle down. We're going to dance," he said, his mouth so close to McCoy's that he would smell the mint of his toothpaste. "I'm trying to seduce you, god damn it! Been wanting to for ages. Made up my mind down on that planet to do it tonight."

"You are?" A startled McCoy drew back. "Really, Jim?"

"Yes, really. You oblivious bastard!"

"Huh!" McCoy huffed, a small irritated sound. He looked into the gorgeous, amused, eyes and pulled himself together. "You might've said somethin' to me 'fore now, Jim," he growled, his drawl more pronounced than usual by nerves and giddiness. '"Cause this seduction plan of yours ain't really necessary. I love you, you stupid fool, have loved you forever it seems like."

Jim suddenly stopped dancing, looked into the warm amber, gold, green depths of Leonard's eyes and saw the stark truth there. Jim drew in a deep shaky breath. "Well okay, then. Wow! You're admitting it saves me a hell of a lot of southern style wooing, courting, and convincing time. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to circulate, drink some punch, talk to the crew for an hour or so and then mom and dad are leaving this party to go to the Captain's quarters so the kids can have a riotous time without us. Deal?" He gripped Leonard's biceps tightly and leaned in to touch Leonard, forehead to forehead. "Bones...Bones...." His voice was soft, tight, with suppressed emotion and longing.

"Deal!" McCoy said, suddenly feeling wildly euphoric with unaccustomed elation and joy. "See you in an hour, darlin'." He looked around. No one was paying any attention to them at all.

"Oh, God!" Jim muttered. "I don't know if I can even last an hour!"

"I have confidence in you, Captain. See you in an hour." McCoy sauntered off, feeling Jim's heated gaze following him. Leonard made his circuit around the room. He admired Uhura and Janice's gowns, tried his best to chit chat with Spock, chatted with Christine and M'Benga, exchanged pleasantries with Scotty, Keenser, Chekov, and Sulu, ate a little, and finally let his eyes travel around the crowded room until he found Jim. Jim's eyes collided with his immediately and he glanced towards the door. McCoy nodded. It was time. Jim said goodnight to the members of the crew that he bumped into on his way out. Bones waited for him standing at the door.

"Ready, Bones?" _For more than dinner and gifts_?

 The Bones' eyebrow rose. "Never been more ready in my life, Jimbo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Joyful Bones**

**Chapter 3**

**"I'll get by, as long as I have you.**

**Though there'll be rain and darkness too I'll not complain,**

**I'll live with you."**

**C.1928 by Fred E. Alhert**

They walked to Jim's quarters, not hurrying, side by side, shoulders touching. Jim keyed in his code and they walked in. The door had barely closed when he turned and reached for McCoy. "Bones...." He bracketed Leonard's face in his two warm hands and looked at him with brilliant, loving eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now...kiss you and kiss you and kiss you. Don't you move," he told him.

"I won't," McCoy whispered. "I won't, Jim."

Jim leaned in to close the three inches that separated him from Bones and Jim's lips touched McCoy's in a warm and closed mouthed kiss. Jim tilted his head and parted his lips, nipping gently at McCoy's bottom lip. Leonard leaned in closer and deepened the kiss, gasping softly as pleasure pulsed through his whole body, his skin tingling wherever Jim's lips or tongue or fingers touched him; his cheeks, his jaw, his chin, his ear, his neck. Jim's kisses were the stuff of Leonard's dreams, passionate and heated. He cradled Jim's face between his hands and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs as their tongues tangled against each others. Jim pressed up hard against McCoy once more and his breath stuttered. Bones opened his eyes to see Jim's beautiful face staring back at him. His brilliant blue gaze pierced him. "Bones," Jim breathed. He looked at Leonard in exactly the same way he always looked at the stars, his gaze full of wonder and awe.

In mutual accord, they wound their arms around each other, breathing hard. Jim kissed Bones again, his kisses growing harder, more eager, more frantic. Bones kissed Jim back as if he couldn't get enough of him. Jim's fingers reached up and pulled gently at McCoy's hair bringing him even closer, their bodies touching, chest to chest, knee to knee, groin to groin, and arousal spiked in both. Jim pressed his lips hard enough into McCoy's lips to bruise, deep, claiming kisses that brought a low groan from the doctor. Finally, the kissing slowed down after who knew how long. Leonard took in a much needed shaken breath. Everything he'd ever wanted was in his arms, but he felt a little dizzy and bewildered at this sudden and inexplicable change in Jim.

"Jim...I don't understand. Why now? What's happened that you want me now?"

Jim kept a death grip on Leonard, keeping them close together and made no effort to move away. His hands roamed through Bone's hair, his cheeks, his arms, as he kept kissing softly at his lips; his smile so brilliant it lit up the room.

"I've always wanted you, Bones, always, from the time we met on the shuttle. You didn't have me at hello, you had me at 'I may throw up on you. You charmed the pants right off me."

Bones snorted in disbelief and Jim grinned at him. "It's true; not everyone has your endearingly drunk, southern charm, Dr. McCoy." He kept his tight hold on Leonard. "Anyway, by the end of our first month at The Academy, I was a goner, I was just too scared to make a move, always have been too scared. You're my best friend, Bones. The only best friend I've ever had, our friendship, it means everything to me, you mean everything to me. I was a damn coward," he admitted, cheeks pink, eyes downcast.

"Jim!" Bones protested." No! That's not true! You're the bravest, most courageous man I know."

"Not about you, Bones." He shook his head. "Never have been brave about anything having to do with you. But down on that planet, being away from you, was just hell. I had nothing but time to think and all I thought of was you. I didn't know how to cope with you not being around, even Spock's visits didn't help much. It scares the shit out of me when I can't hear your voice or know you're somewhere close by. I thought about how we could have something amazing between us if you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I made up my mind that things were going to change, that I was going to tell you how I felt, how much you meant to me, how much I wanted you, but I was still scared and worried about how you'd react, how you'd feel."

Jim loosened his death grip on Bones, and absently smoothed the green shirt. "You know that the Janusians are touch telepaths, right? And that damn planet somehow enhances their abilities. While I was being held captive, they kept touching me. They touched me all the time. It was damned annoying. Anyway, I was down there long enough that somehow, don't ask me how, a little of their touch telepathy rubbed off on me. When I beamed back here and we hugged, I felt some of your emotions...how you felt about me, how much you love me, how worried you'd been, your joy at having me back. It didn't last long, but I felt some of that every time we touched yesterday."

He sighed. "That was such a huge relief to me, you have no idea, Bones. Maybe it was still cowardly of me, but knowing that you felt the same way, that you wouldn't freak out on me or reject me, it was like I had won the biggest jackpot in the whole damn universe." He looked up at Leonard through his eyelashes. "You mad at me, McCoy? That I didn't man up before now?"

"Jim! Of course not! How could I be mad at you? I'm just as guilty of being too scared to tell you how I felt. How I've felt for a long time." He smiled tightly. "Pot, darlin', meet kettle."

They looked at each other, blue eyes meeting hazel in rueful understanding. "We're quite a pair, aren't we," Leonard huffed softly.

Bones," Jim whispered, and Bones' lips covered his mouth, lingering there, kissing him slowly and sweetly as if he was savoring Jim. Leonard could feel Jim's heart beating frantically. Leonard had never felt like this. It was like he'd been wandering for years in a desert, alone and slowly dying of thirst, and now he'd been found and saved. By Jim. By his Jim.

He felt Jim pull away from the kiss reluctantly. "Bones, I have our evening all planned out. I want to savor and enjoy this first time being 'more than friends' with you. I don't want the evening to go by too fast. I've daydreamed and fantasized about it for too long to want it to end too quickly. After all," he smiled, "it's Christmas Eve, always a day, since time immemorial, for anticipation, waiting, and patience, right?"

Leonard nodded, looking deeply into the shining blue eyes. "I can be patient, Jim. We'll do things just the way you want."

"Then shall we sit down and eat? I ordered us a nice dinner and we can exchange our gifts, listen to some Christmas carols and talk. We have all evening and all night together, that is if you want to," Jim said, flushing slightly, eyes still a little uncertain.

"Of course I want to, darlin'." McCoy said, looking around the room. "I can tell you went to a lot of trouble to do all this for us so let's savor it and enjoy the evenin'; we have time, all the time in the world."

Jim beamed and led him to the table that was set for two. It was laid with a white tablecloth and the ship's best china, crystal, and silver, usually only brought out for visiting dignitaries. Two artificial candles cast a soft glow over the table, and on a little side trolley, sat the covered serving dishes with their food. There was also a bottle of wine chilling and waiting to be decanted on the table.

"This is real nice, Jim," Bones said. "It's the nicest Christmas Eve dinner we've ever had. Remember our first one in our dorm room?"

Jim laughed. "Cold pizza, the cookies your mom sent us, and beer," he said. "Worst menu ever! It was great though, because we were together. I loved it all. I remember that feeling, being so happy, just happy to be with you. I hadn't had a happy Christmas before that one since I was a kid."

McCoy looked at him thinking how very young Jim looked, how his blue eyes blazed, incandescent with happiness and excitement. His heart seized. How was it possible that this man who could have anyone in the galaxy, this beautiful man, little more than a boy, really, the youngest Captain ever in charge of the youngest crew in Starfleet history, could love McCoy, wanted McCoy, had always wanted him? Leonard didn't know, he just thanked all the deities across the galaxy and leaned over and kissed Jim. "Thank you for doing all this, darlin', it's perfect."

They ate slowly and leisurely, enjoying the simple meal of steak, salad, and scalloped potatoes that the chef had sent, talking softly, listening to the soft Christmas carols Jim had selected, sipping the wine as they held hands and exchanged soft kisses and gentle touches, offering each other all the love and tenderness they'd hidden from each other for so long. When they finished, Jim and McCoy cleared the table, and Jim brought out dessert and coffee; they adjourned to the living area to sit close together on the sofa. They reminisced contently, enjoying the knowledge that there was no longer a need to pretend or hide. The barrier that Leonard had erected to hide his heart within the safe emotions of buddy and friend, had collapsed. _This is really happening,_ he thought giddily, as Jim pushed himself off the sofa and walked to his desk. He pulled out the gift he'd wrapped up for Bones and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Jimmy."

Leonard walked into the bedroom and opened Jim's cabinet bottom drawer where he kept odds and ends and pulled out his own gift for Jim. He smirked at Jim's look of surprise. "I figured you'd never look there," he said.

"You're mighty sneaky, Dr. McCoy," Jim mock frowned at him. They both pulled at the wrapping, Jim carefully and Leonard tearing it off.

"Jim! It's wonderful!" Jim had given him an antique pocket watch and chain in gold with the medical caduceus engraved on the back. "The dealer said it belonged to a surgeon a long time ago, Bones. It still works," he said. "Hope you like it."

"Like it! It's perfect. Thank you, darlin'," Leonard leaned in to kiss him and nibbled gently on the plush bottom lip. "I'll treasure it always. Now you open yours," he said.

In an antique shop in San Francisco, Leonard had found a beautiful, small oil painting of a sailing ship. It was in full sail, over rough ocean waves. The colors were still bright and beautiful. "It's the _Enterprise_ , Jim, and look on the back of the painting. It says the ship was built by Henry Spencer in the Baltimore, Maryland ship yards in 1799. Her commander was Lieutenant John Shaw."

"Bones…." Jim sounded awestruck. "It's fantastic!" He flung himself at Leonard, straddling his lap. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Leonard said, well pleased with the reception of his gift. He cupped Jim's face and kissed him, deep and possessing. Jim arms came around and tugged at his jacket and shirt, desperate to get them off and feel the warm expanse of soft tanned skin underneath. They made short work of taking off their clothes, then stood and pulled and pushed each other toward the bed. _Mine, all mine at last,_ Leonard thought, as they toppled onto the bed, Jim's weight pressed against him, shoulder to shoulder, lying on top of him, skin against skin. Jim arched his back, moaning as Bones kissed his neck, making his way to Jim's shoulders, sweet desperate kisses and slow licks, wild and erotic. Leonard's fingers traced Jims scars, traced the faded ones, the still white and raised ones he knew so well as Jim's doctor, but now, new again under his hands as his lover. Some were old from Jim's youth when he hadn't been treated with a dermal regenerator, others were newer, faded but there, from phaser fire, knives, projectiles, surgery, and from other injuries too: Narada, Vengeance, Khan, even death. Leonard's hands faltered in his gentle exploration as he remembered the white beloved face in the body bag.

"Bones," Jim whispered, seeing his pain. "I'm here, baby, I'm okay. I'm here. With you."

Leonard nodded, pushed away his remembered anguish, and focused on the here and now. For all the sex Jim had experienced in his life, Leonard knew that Jim had never really made love to anyone before and certainly never allowed anyone to make love to him. Since his teens, Jim had indulged in sex countless times, with many beings, but he'd never been loved, cherished, adored. Bones, on top now after flipping them over, was determined to do just that, take his time, make this, their first time, slow and sweet and loving for Jim. He was going to worship his body, kiss every inch of him, and caress him with loving touches. He could feel the desperate way that Jim rocked against him, wrapping his legs around Bones. Leonard stroked his hands down Jim's legs, his hips, down his calves, still kissing him, tasting the sweet dessert and coffee they'd had with dinner, and underneath that, the taste of _Jim_.

Jim clung to Bones, as Leonard reached for the lube and carefully, slowly, prepared himself with first one, then two, then three fingers. Bones finally slid carefully down on Jim's erect cock. It was hot and thick, filling him completely. Bones rose up slowly, only to lower himself just as slowly, his strong thigh muscles levering him up and down, not hurrying as Jim arched beneath him, cheeks flushed, eyes wild with pleasure, trying to set a faster pace.

"Bones! Bones!" Jim moaned, voice desperate, his body already slick with sweat as Leonard caressed his face, chest and arms.

Bones took one of Jim's hands, linked their fingers together and pressed their clasped hands over his thundering heart, then to his lips, kissing each knuckle, continuing to sink down and up on Jim's cock. He looked down at Jim's wide eyes. They shone brilliantly up at him with what looked like tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He heard Jim gasping with the intensity of their coupling. McCoy too, gasped for breath at the blend of need and desire, lust and love that he felt as he held all he'd ever wanted in his arms. Jim's head was thrown back, exposing the long line of his throat, the star light from the port window gilding the long curve of his body in a rainbow of colors as Jim thrust up into him, his face tight, his pupils blown wide as he got closer to his completion.

Jim tried to pull his hand away from Bones, to stroke Bones toward his orgasm, but Leonard shook his head. He wanted to give Jim everything, everything he'd ever longed for, everything he knew Jim thought he could never have. He wanted to envelope Jim with his passion, his devotion, his love. Now there was no need to ever again hide those feelings.

"Jim, Jim! I love you." Bones gasped and hitched back just the smallest bit so Jim’s cock would hit his prostate as he rode him. He felt his own orgasm approaching and tightened his grip on Jim bicep, wanting them to come together. He felt Jim's other hand slick and warm as he finally stroked Leonard's hot length. He distantly heard himself call out Jim's name as his mouth licked at Jim's hot skin.  Leonard could feel Jim's heart hammering strong and frantic in his chest.

"Love you, Bones, love you so much!" Jim gasped his voice hoarse. Bones knew that Jim had just broken the most important rule of his bed hopping life. It was a rule he'd been proud to share with Bones since their first year at the Academy, that he had never said those words to anyone since childhood, much less to anyone he had sex with. With those words, their orgasms hit simultaneously, Jim gasping and shuddering as he emptied himself deep inside Leonard's body, Leonard spurting hotly on Jim's hand and chest. They clung to each other, as Bones collapsed against Jim, never once letting go, not until Jim buried his face in Bones' neck, sucking bruises on the soft skin.

"I love you, Bones." Jim slurred again, looking dazedly up at him. He licked along Leonard's collarbones, kissing at his throat as he gently pushed Bones to the side so that his weight was on the bed rather than on top of Jim before pulling the blankets up around them.

McCoy returned the kisses. He could spend lifetimes kissing Jim. He kissed down the line of his jaw, his forehead, his temple, each eye, and finally the soft plush lips. Leonard had always taken care of Jim, since that first day on the shuttle when he'd shared his flask with him, but from now on, he was going to take such good care of him, mind, body, and heart, that Jim would never again doubt his self worth or Leonard's love and commitment. He sighed, totally overwhelmed, feeling slightly dizzy, delirious with joy and happiness. He nuzzled his nose over Jim's throat, inhaling the smell that was always Jim, sunshine, fresh air, and apples. "I love you, Jim," he breathed into Jim's skin. "So much, darlin’. More than I can even find words for."

"Bones…." There was adoration and awe in Jim's crooning voice as he whispered shy declarations of love and devotion into Leonard's ear. "I've waited so long, Bones, but you're mine now, all mine you are, finally and completely mine."

"Yours, always yours, Jim. Always have been yours, since that first day we met. You have no idea, this thing I feel for you. You and Joanna, you're it for me. When I'm dying, your name will be the last thing I say. I'm gonna' love you until my heart stops beating and probably after that too. When I'm nothin' but dust and bones, I'll still be your Bones."

"Bones….." Jim's breath hitched. "And I'll be yours. You're the absolute love of my life. You were there from the beginning; somehow you wormed yourself into my wrecked life!" Jim stopped talking suddenly and grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners the way Leonard loved. "Okay, that's it! No one is to ever know about this conversation, how two very manly men turned into two totally madly in love, sappy guys," he said. "What's said in this bedroom, stays in this bedroom, deal?"

McCoy nodded solemnly, but his hazel eyes were dancing. "Deal."

Jim lovingly stroked McCoy's bicep, and shook his head. "We've always been codependent as hell and now we know why. We were two stupid men in love and too damn scared to acknowledge or talk about our feelings." Jim rose up on one elbow and looked down at his Bones. "Bones….," he said, voice awed. "Thank God, for those Janusians and their stupid touches and their stupid planet. Maybe eventually one of us would have cracked and found the courage to tell the other how we felt, but we would have wasted a lot of time, we would've missed this, this night together, this absolutely best Christmas Eve ever! Merry Christmas, Bonsey."

McCoy smiled, hazel eyes alight, dimples prominent and in full display. "Yep, this one sure beats the hell out of all the others! Merry Christmas, darlin'!"

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Happy Holidays to everyone. May your holidays and New Year be filled with joy and happiness. For those who are traveling, travel safely and take care.


End file.
